


When I Kissed You I Meant It

by scorpiokory



Series: DickKory AUs [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: From the moment Dick saw her in that stupid Psychology class, he was a goner.A DickKory college AU that's good for the soul. (hopefully)Inspired by the song "Do It Again" by Pia Mia





	When I Kissed You I Meant It

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, it's me, ya girl, scorpiokory. Enjoy this fic that was impulse written at 2 AM

From the moment Dick saw her in that stupid Psychology class, he was a goner.

He didn’t know that at time on account of him not knowing how to properly process his emotions, save for rage.

She had walked in to the lecture hall 20 minutes late with a giant pair of Chanel glasses and a large, expensive looking coffee. She was aloof, looking at her classmates as if they were an inconvenience to her. She sat down in the row right in front of Dick, kicking her legs up on the seat in front of her. Her legs were impossibly long and she wore the most ridiculous pair of boots he had ever seen. They came about to her thigh and were a rich purple, he couldn’t tell if they were velvet or suede but he knew that they must have been impossible to get on (or off for that matter)

She never took her sunglasses off during the lecture. She just recorded on her phone and took down notes in rounded swoopy handwriting. Dick was so distracted by her that he hadn’t heard a single thing the Professor had said.

This semester was going to be a doozy.

* * *

The worst thing about collaborative projects was the working with others. Dick didn’t hate people by any means he just couldn’t handle them. This project had to be the worst one yet. The students had to interview each other, asking simple enough questions and analyze the answers for a deeper meaning. Hurrah.

But then Professor What’s-She-Called just had to assign Dick to work with his latest fixation he knew it would suck even more than it had to. How could he talk to her? Donna had told him weeks ago to grow a pair and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t find the words.

(un)Fortunately she didn’t show up to class that day at all. He went the whole day subconsciously looking for her and he found her in the last place he expected.

A sorority house party. He was there for moral support. Dawn had wanted to rush it, they did charity work with community kids and animals. Dick didn’t want to go but Donna was in New York for the weekend at some photography workshop and Hank was out of town for a football game.

The party wasn’t as grand scale as the average kegger but it was still a party. And when Dick saw her she was at the DJ booth requesting a song. “I need to speak with you.” He said. “Yeah sure, get in line.” She quipped without even looking over her shoulder. “We have psych together.” She turned around and took a deep breath. _God, she’s beautiful_. Dick thought. “What of it?” she asked impatiently. “You missed class today. We got assigned a project and I’m your partner.”

Neither of them really knew that a psychology project would turn into a string of one night stands.

* * *

They slept together during the party because they were drunk and it was normal for college kids to hook up at parties.

But was it normal to fall in love with a long term booty call? Kory was amazing in every way that a person could be but they both knew neither of them were in the right head space to be in a committed relationship. 

The end of the semester came before Dick knew it. Him and Kory were in his room, basking in the afterglow. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and Dick was on his side admiring her.

Everything was still and quiet, only the sound of them breathing could be heard.

They had feelings for each other, feelings that Dick was trying to deny. Feelings that Kory was trying to understand.

Love was complex.

Before Kory Dick thought that it was just a chemical equation but now he knew it so much more. Kory didn’t have a rose tinted view either, she had never experienced romantic love and she thought it was all movie magic bogus. They knew now, the weight of it.

The reason why Kory’s feather light touches and 3 AM calls during crams made him feel safe. Why he memorized the little things about her, why they could let their guards down around each other knowing the other wouldn’t take advantage.

And no matter how much they loved each one another they still had to grow as people first.

Kory threw on Dick’s shirt and slowly got out of bed. As she got up he reached out for her. “Maybe in a couple of years we could do it again.” Kory said with a soft smile. Dick nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm greedy for kudos. Feed the monster pls


End file.
